Harris and Spyder
Harris and Spyder is the friendship pairing between Harris and Spyder. Background Spyder and Harris consider themselves as best friends, in spite of them being complete opposites. Moments Season 1 Let's Call It Mech-X4! * Harris yelled Spyder's name and ran to him when he gets hurt. * Spyder tried to talk Harris into coming with them to reveal themselves. * Spyder was upset when he thought Harris was dead. Let's Get Some Air! * Harris felt guilty after yelling at Spyder. * Harris apologized to Spyder and told him not to worry about it. Let's Open The Monster Heart! * Harris told Spyder (and Ryan) to stop playing with Jaguasaur's primorphous core. * Harris and Spyder were later on working on opening the monster heart. * Harris and Spyder (along with Ryan and Mark) went to Harper Futuristic to open the monster heart. * When there was a fire alarm - which really was a false alarm - Harris and Spyder left the building whilst Ryan stayed to get the monster heart. Let's Be Idiots! * Harris told Spyder (and Ryan) that he created an app which could tell when a monster attacks. * Harris and Spyder (with Ryan) opened a secret stash of weapons in the robot. * Harris and Spyder (with Ryan) fought the upgraded version of Jaguasaur but it flew away. * Harris and Spyder wanted Ryan to humiliate Jimmy because he called them dorks. Let's Survive in the Woods! * Harris and Spyder (as well as Ryan) were going camping. * Harris and Spyder got scared when they heard Mark and Dane talking about The Butcher. * Harris and Spyder's phone (also Ryan's phone) got taken away by Park Ranger Jeff * Harris and Spyder both got taken by Jeff before Ryan. * Harris and Spyder (with Ryan) cycled to the Abandoned Ferry Let's Get Our Robot Back! * Harris showed Spyder (and Ryan) to Leo's caravan. * Harris suggested that himself and Spyder (with Ryan) should go to Project Starry Night Headquarters to save Mark and Mech-X4. Let's Get the Big Bad! * Harris and Spyder (with Mark) freaked out when Grey was aboard Mech-X4. * Harris and Spyder (with Ryan and Mark) offered to help Grey fight off Morris and Seth's henchmen. * Harris and Spyder were both holding weapons to use against Grey. * Harris and Spyder decided to go to Donut King after their battle with Grey. Let's Deal with Our Stuff! * Ryan told Harris and Spyder about his adoption. * Harris and Spyder ran a scan on Ryan if the X-Weapon was draining him. * Harris and Spyder noticed that Ryan's powers was glitching again. * When Harris left the room, Spyder went after him. * Harris and Spyder advised Ryan that he should tell Mark that Ryan's adopted. Let's Get Some Answers! * Spyder wanted Harris to do something daring so he would get into Harper Grant. * Harris and Spyder (with Ryan and Mark) went to 2810 Football Rd, where Mech-X3 was. * When Harris and Spyder were cornered by drones, Mark saved them just in time. Let's Get Leo! * Harris told Spyder (along with Ryan and Mark) he added a sub mode and he made MECH-Link. * Spyder was getting annoyed with Harris spending his time at Harper Grant. * Harris and Spyder started arguing but Harris turned invisible with the MECH-Link. * Harris was concerned when Spyder (also with Ryan and Mark) went unconscious. Let's Dig Deep! * Harris and Spyder (with Ryan) got told by Leo that Seth has a huge pocket of Primorphous Gel. * Harris and Spyder were arguing on who was going to pretend to be Seth. Let's Destroy Some Ooze! * Harris and Spyder (with Ryan) were tracking the ooze pocket in Bay City High. * Harris and Spyder (with Ryan and Mark) fought Chameleo-Wasp but the monster tricked them. Let's End This! Part One * Harris and Spyder (with the rest of the Mech-X4 Team) tried to dodge attacks from the military. * Harris (and Mark) told Spyder (and Ryan) that Seth has a giant Primorphous Core missile. * Harris and Spyder (with Ryan and Mark) were shocked to see Seth inside the monster. Let's End This! Part Two * When Grace woke up inside Mech-X4, she asked Harris and Spyder (with Leo) to leave. * Harris and Spyder (with Ryan and Mark) were watching Cassie's latest video on Mech-X4. Season 2 Versus The New Evil * Harris and Spyder (with Ryan and Mark) were chasing after Chameleo-Wasp. * After they defeated Chameleo-Wasp, Harris and Spyder (along with Ryan and Mark) went to East Bay City High. * Harris and Spyder were discussing if Principal Dent is a villain like Grey. * Harris and Spyder (along with Ryan and Mark) got detention by Principal Dent. * After detention, Harris and Spyder (with Ryan and Mark) went to track what the military was doing with the ooze. * Harris and Spyder (with Ryan and Mark) found out that Grey was alive and could turn into Clawboon whenever she wanted. Versus The Deep * Harris and Spyder were told by Ryan that he recently had visions. * Harris came to help Spyder (along with Ryan and Mark) with the Mech Sub. Versus The Outbreak * Harris and Spyder left Ryan and Mark so they didn't make it more awkward. * Harris and Spyder tried to get Veracity's iPad using small gravity pucks, however, Veracity found out that Harris took her iPad. * Harris and Spyder (with Veracity) were going to open the data core. * When Spyder got grabbed by an infected student, Harris (and Veracity) built a Power Amplifier to get Spyder away from the infected student. * Harris and Spyder left to go help their friends. * Harris and Spyder helped Ryan and Mark get away from the infected pupils. Versus Harper's Ghost * Harris was helping with ideas on how Spyder could jump over the school. * When Veracity arranged to meet up with Spyder, Harris told him it wasn't a date. * Harris and Spyder were told by Ryan that he claimed he saw Seth. Versus The Mountain * Harris and Spyder (with Ryan) went to the mountain Randall was in. * Harris and Spyder were monitoring the mountain whilst Ryan went to go save him. * Harris and Spyder alerted Ryan the mountain was about to collapse. Versus The Dark Night * Harris and Spyder went to check on Veracity's house. * Harris and Spyder took Veracity's generator. * After they used the generator to power up Mech-X4, Harris and Spyder gave it back to Veracity. Versus The Tech Army * Harris showed Spyder (and Ryan) the drone which could find Traeger and Grey. * When they finally got a possible match of Traeger, Spyder wanted to tell Ryan but Harris didn't so he could spend time with his dad. * Harris and Spyder got to the airport and found out it was Traeger. Versus Traeger * Harris (and Leo) showed Spyder (and Ryan) the weapon that could defeat Traeger. * Harris and Spyder (also Ryan and Mark) got to the Secret Government Weapons Facility. * Spyder asked what was up with Harris and he realized it was because he thought it was his fault Grey got away. * Spyder convinced him it wasn't his fault. Versus The Wolves at the Door * Harris and Spyder (along with Mark and Veracity) were trying to find Ryan. * Seth helped Harris and Spyder (also Mark and Veracity) by bringing them to his secret base. Similarities and Differences Similarites * Harris and Spyder are both friends with Ryan Walker * Harris and Spyder both have roles on Mech-X4. Differences * Harris is responsible, Spyder is irresponsible. * Harris is smart, Spyder likes to have fun. * They are unalike to each other. Trivia * They have polar opposite roles on the Mech-X4 team. Spyder is in charge of weapons while Harris is in charge of defense. Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Spyder Category:Pairings with Harris Category:Friendships Category:Relationships